We propose to study the relationship between sleep, breathing, neurocognitive function and upper airway anatomy in children 6-12 years old. We will rigorously measure sleep and breathing in children before and after treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), perform neurocognitive function tests in children with and without SDB, and obtain MRI scans of the airway during breathing and during sleep in some subjects.